


1:29

by jihyos



Series: tragic twice [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyos/pseuds/jihyos
Summary: When Mina is rushed to the hospital, Nayeon couldn't help but breakdown and wonder what the hell happened while she was gone.
Series: tragic twice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830067
Kudos: 6





	1:29

\---

Nayeon didn't expect her career to be successful. Perhaps luck was just on her side. She was more than happy to celebrate her success with everyone who watched her start from scratch. 

And she knows one is watching from above.

Everyone wanted to be friends with her. Even the more famous celebrities attempted to get her number. But Nayeon only declined.

Because she didn't need a lot of friends. Only those who genuinely knew her were those for keeps. As Nayeon stared at her phone, an idea popped up in her head.

What if she went back to Seoul?

She tried calling Mina to inform her of what she's going to do. She tried waiting for a couple of minutes for the penguin's reply, but to no avail her messages were only delivered.

Then she waited for a couple hours. The penguin was probably sleeping right? She probably overslept because of what happened a few weeks ago. And Nayeon couldn't blame her.

Nayeon already booked a flight from LA to Seoul. She figured once she arrives, Mina would be waiting for her. 

\---

Luckily, she had no delays in flight and everything went by smoothly. She held her luggage tightly and walked the airport like a runway model (which she actually is).

Everyone stared in awe of her beauty and she could only smirk. Nayeon was tired so she decided to rest for a bit before hailing a taxi.

It's currently 10:30 pm in Seoul. And Nayeon understands that everyone must be tired.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard a car honk. Gladly it's just because of traffic.

After a few minutes of waiting for a cab, Nayeon almost gave up because almost all cabs were occupied. She felt her legs tremble but it's only because she was really tired. Thankfully, a cab pulled over and she was in telling the driver where to drop her off.

To her amusement, the driver didn't even recognize her and the ride went by smoothly. Nayeon's loving the way how things go smoothly today.

How oblivious of her.

It's 1:00 now and she's finally arrived in front of Mina's place. The driver also helped her with her stuff that's why she's not that tired anymore. Knocking twice on the door, Nayeon patiently waited for it to open. 

She felt weird because she wanted to barge in. But Nayeon knows Mina is doing well. 

Or so she hoped. 

Feeling that the penguin must be sleeping, Nayeon thought of something. 

She can't be ignoring Nayeon right? 

The bunny decided to just barge in Mina's house. But suddenly she remembered that she had a spare key. Nayeon kinda freaked out because the lock broke as soon as she barged in. 

She left her luggage in the living room and immediately went in Mina's room. To her surprise, it's not locked. 

As soon as she opened it, Mina looked lifeless. Shivering, Nayeon went to check Mina's pulse. 

It's already 1:10 and she felt nothing. 

Nayeon quickly called an ambulance and within 7 minutes, she was already on her way to the nearest hospital. 

This felt like deja vu. For Nayeon, she swore something like this happened sometime in her life. 

As soon as they arrived, Nayeon tried to sit down just outside the ER. She can't possibly have the strength to walk to the nearest chair. 

Her heart beat went a little faster. She was obviously worried. Imagine coming home excited to see your best friend only to have her get rushed to the ER with no pulse. 

Yeah, it fucking hurts. 

Nayeon didn't bother getting up to get a drink or eat some food. All she could think of is how Mina was.

Is she still alive?

Nayeon tried to hold back her tears that were threatening to escape. No one even seemed to bother sparing a glance at her so she let it all out.

It was 1:25 when a doctor went out of the ER. "Are you perhaps the guardian of the one who was rushed here a while ago?" Nayeon could only nod.

Everything was a blur. She couldn't bring herself to come back to her senses. Nayeon was going insane. That couldn't happen right?

It was already 1:29 when Nayeon stumbled into the ER. "Fuck, why'd you have to do that?" the crying girl held Mina's hand into her own.

She figured she needed some time to think. After all that happened, she's still processing and thinking about what she should do.

Especially in a time like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i
> 
> you decide what happens to Mina. I'm sorry ksjdskenrb


End file.
